


My One And Only

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Reader Insert, Smut, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom; The Hobbit <br/>Characters: Ori, Bilbo, Nori, Dori, Thorin, Gandalf<br/>Relationship: Ori/reader<br/>Request: A smutty ori, if your okay with that? I don’t have any ideas what tho.<br/>Authors Notes: No one dies  And im always okay with smut ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My One And Only

Fandom; The Hobbit   
Characters: Ori, Bilbo, Nori, Dori, Thorin, Gandalf  
Relationship: Ori/reader  
Request: A smutty ori, if your okay with that? I don’t have any ideas what tho.  
Authors Notes: No one dies  And im always okay with smut ;-) 

The mountain had been claimed back for the dwarfs and Smaug was dead. You and your brother had agreed to stay for a couple of weeks while your portion of the gold was sorted. There were many rooms in the kingdom and so you and Bilbo had your own rooms which were cleaned out with thanks to a couple of members of the company.   
You were walking along one of the many halls on your own when you felt a pair of arms wrap around your waist and hold you tight, a pair of lips finding your neck. Your head falls back as your eyes fall on Ori.   
“What are you doing?” You giggle, loving the feeling of his hot lips on your cold skin. He simply continued to kiss your neck, humming slightly. You smiled.   
You knew Ori absolutely loved you with everything in his being and you returned his feelings. He did everything he could to make sure you were happy and safe, but it was hard. The company didn’t know of the relationship between the youngest Ri brother and Bilbos younger sister. You were sure Your brother, Bilbo, would lose whatever sanity he had left and Dori was the strongest member of the company so you didn’t want to get on his bad side.   
It had started in Rivendell when Ori had seen you in an Elvin style dress and about lost his mind. That night still made you blush. The hot kisses, hands roaming everywhere, an orgasm that shook your world and his.   
It was very amusing relationship, though. You could tease him, mercilessly. He hated and yet loved when you would pull him behind a tree to give him a short but passionate kiss that would leave his cheeks rosy. Or when you would lie next to him at night and whisper what you wanted if you were both alone. It lead to many dirty dreams.  
During the battle, Ori had saved you when a Orc knocked you to the ground and raised its hammer to crush your skull. Ori had ran up behind it and threw a axe into its skull.   
Now, you were being dragged along the hallway and to Ori’s room, your hand in his. You knew where it was because you had spent many hours in it with Ori.   
On the bed sat the scarf you had made for him, making you smile.   
\---------------flash back-----------  
You skipped up to Ori, loving how badly he blushed when you were close. You held out the finally finished the scarf and you had done it with purple wool for one person.   
“Ori.” You sung, bouncing on the ball of your feet.   
“Ye-yeah [y/n].” He stuttered, making you giggle.   
“here.” You held out the scarf to Ori, watching his eyes widened at the gesture. He took the scarf, his cheeks bright red. He muttered a shy thank you and from then on, you were inseparable.   
\-------------------------------  
Something was wrong. You could feel it in the way he was pulling you, like he was desperately trying to keep you safe. He looked worried and distressed but avoided your eyes the entire way. His palms were sweaty and he looked as though he was close to tears.   
“Ori?” You whispered as he pulled you inside his room.   
He ran his fingers through his hair and glanced at you. You saw the flash of hurt before he walked past you to stand in the middle of the room with his back to you.   
You began to walk up behind him, reaching out your hand to rest in on his shoulder but he took a deep breath.   
“You’re leaving tomorrow.”   
His words made you freeze as fear flooded through you. Giving a breathless laugh, you walk around Ori so you were in front of him.   
“No, im not.” You smile at him, resting your hands on his chest as his eyes raised to meet yours. He was staring at you like he was trying to memorise your features.   
“You are. Oin and Gloin have finished counting yours and Bilbos share. He said you would both leave tomorrow.” Ori couldn’t control himself anymore as he let the tears run down his cheek.   
The thought of you leaving always seemed so far in the future, neither had thought of what would happen to the relationship between you once the quest was over. Ori couldn’t imagine not being with you every day, hearing your voice or seeing your smile. He didn’t even want to think of having to hid his grief for you from his brothers.   
He raised his hand to swipe the thumb across your lower lip as he watched you process the new information. You let out a shaky breath, tried to smile but failed as Ori saw your own pain as you looked down.   
Ori held his breath as you looked back to him, tears welling in your eyes. You threw yourself into his arms, wrapping your arms around him as you begin to sob.   
You didn’t know what to feel.   
You were going home, after all. With your beloved brother who was safe as was everyone else. You were going to be beside your books again and you would get to see the shire again. But then there was this part of you that was screaming in pain. The company was your family. You didn’t know what you would do, not waking up with them around you anymore, The shire was so boring.  
Then there was Ori. What were the chances you would ever find someone who was completely and utterly in love with you as you were with him?   
Your knees buckled but Ori slowly kneeled down with you on his lap, his own tears wetting his cheeks.   
“Ori, i- I don’t know what to do.” You pull away to cup his cheeks in your hands. He gave you a sad smile.   
“Your going to go home.” He then leaned in and kissed your lips with a soft but passionate kiss.   
In that second, you understood what he meant. You were going to go back tomorrow, but you still had tonight with him.   
You eagerly kiss him back, trying to memorize the feeling of his lips on yours, his hands on your waist, gripping tight.   
You pulled away and got to your feel, taking both Ori’s hands in yours as he rose with you, his eyes looking at you with such longing and love, it was painful to think this was your last night together,   
Biting your lip, you lead him over to the bed, never breaking eye contact with him. Ori did for just a second to glance down at your body but quickly back to you. You smiled slightly. He always looked at you like you were a goddess.   
You let go of his hands to slowly unbutton your blouse. Before you were done, his hands were already on your soft skin, sending a spark through your body while a gasps escaped your lips at the sensation.   
You allowed your blouse to fall to the floor along with your skirt, leaving you only in your underwear.   
Hearing Ori’s breath hitch in his throat made your cheeks glow red. It wasn’t the first time, in fact, you had been together in this way many many times, but he still was amazed every time.   
Ori quickly pulled of his woolly vest and under shirt. While he was doing that, you knelt down in front of him, allowing your fingers to play with the hem of his trousers before undoing the belt and pull them down for him.   
Glancing up at him, you saw he was staring down at you, tears welling in his eyes. Shoot up, you cup his cheek.   
“Please, please don’t cry.” You whisper between kissing his lips.   
He nodded into the kiss as his hands gets rid of the rest of yours and his clothes. You turn with him and push him so the back his legs hit the queen sized bed. He slowly lowers himself, his lips pressing soft kisses all the way down your front. You place a hand on each shoulder as you crawl onto his lap, your kneels either side of him.   
You shuddered at the feeling of his hard member pressing against your hot core. Nothing could compare to feel feeling of pure anticipation as you raise yourself and Ori leans back. Pleasure washes over you as you lower yourself onto Ori, loving the audible moan he made.   
Before long, you were bouncing hard on his cock, your head had fallen back and your eyes were closed. Ori’s hand were gripping your waist with a furious grip.  
Before you could comprehend what was happening, Ori lifted you up and twisted both around so you were lying on the bottom and he was on top.  
Thrusting into you, he watched every reaction you gave him, every moan, every gasp of his name, everything.   
You could feel the familiar coil in your stomach.   
“Ori-uh – Im close.” You moan, wrapping your arms around his neck.   
“Me too.” He licked his lips. “I love you.”   
It was the first time he had ever said those sweet words. You knew he loved you, but he had never told you directly but you knew why. He would never get to again.   
“I love you, too. So much.” You whisper as you feel your orgasm approaching fast. Ori began to thrust insanely fast.   
With that, your orgasm claimed you. Crying out his name, you heard him moaning yours as both of you came at the same time. Pure pleasure washed over you as you looked at Ori. His eyes were heavy and his breath shallow.   
He pulled out then fell to your side, his arms wrapping around you and pulling you close. You fell asleep to the beat of his heart.   
\---------------------------next morning --------------------  
You stood outside the doors to Eriborn, all the dwarfs gathered around you and Bilbo wishing you a safe journey home. You could feel Ori’s eyes on you. You had snuck back to your room in the early hours. Ori had kissed you goodbye then.   
You walked over to him while Thorin gave Bilbo a hug. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you managed to hold back your tears.   
“I love you so much, Ori. So so much.” You whisper into his ear. You expected him to whisper similar words back, but he pulled away form you, offering you a sad smile. You flashed him a confused and hurt look as Bilbo tapped your shoulder.   
“Come on, [y/n]. We better head now.” Bilbo smiled at you. Reluctantly, you began to walk with him and Gandalf. You felt a stab of pain as you glanced back at Ori. He was looking after you longingly. All the others had turned around to head back in. As your eyes met, his darted down to your shoulder bag. Following his gaze, you saw a brown envelope sticking out of the outer pocket.   
Gandalf and Bilbo were too busy chatting about the road home that they didn’t notice you stop and take out the envelope.   
You saw your name written on the front and instantly recognised as Oris.   
Opening it, you pull out a piece of parchment. On it, was a stunning and detailed drawing of you. You were sitting on the rock, your hair falling around your face as you laughed. It was a sketch Ori had done of you during the first few weeks of the journey but it had been perfected since then. In the bottom right hand corner was two words.   
“My one.”   
Clasping one over your mouth to supress the gasp.   
You knew from Bombur, who was married, that dwarfs had what was called a one. It was the one person they were truly in love with, the one who they would risk everything for and the one who was perfect for them.   
Turning the paper, you see writing.   
“[y/n],   
I wish you all the happiness in the world. I have only recently realised that you are my one. I wish I could have known earlier so I could have cherished the time we had together. I will always love you and I can never forget you or the happiness you have given me with your smile.   
Ori.”   
You eyes watered as you read and re-read the small paragraph that you didn’t realise Bilbo had been calling you and came over to see if you were okay.   
“[y/n]?” Bilbos voice in your ear brought you out of your trance. You snapped up and looked at him. He had read the writing and was now looking at you with a smile.   
“I know you love him, and I can see he loves you.” Bilbo watched you shake your head and push the paper back in the envelope.   
“It- it doesn’t matter, Bilbo. I’m going home with you, back to the shire where I belong.” You wipe away your tears and try to walk past him but Bilbo blocks your way. He looks you up and down before taking a deep breath.   
“You never truly belonged to the shire. I see the way you act when you’re around them, around him. Your happy, happier than ive ever seen you. I think, I think you should stay.” Bilbo catches your wrist, seeing the tears in your eyes as you turn to him, as if to see it he was being genuine.   
“What about you?” You whisper, instantly seeing a spark of pain in his eyes, but that was blinked away in a second.   
“Me? I’ll be fine. Plus, it means I won’t have someone constantly stealing my book.” He Laughs, making you smile and shake your head. Glancing over your shoulder, you saw Ori was walking back into the doors, his head hung low.   
“Here!” You take a bag filled with gold and looped it around his neck while kissing his cheek. Bilbo looks at you with confusion. “I don’t think I’ll be able to come see you on my own. I think I might have a company so you’re going to need to fill the pantry again.” You smile widely at him as he threw his head back laughing. Gandalfs booming laugh made you look up.  
“Nothing warms an old heart more than two young hearts falling in love.” Gandalf leaned down as you hugged him goodbye.   
When you turned to Bilbo, he was smiling with tears in his eyes.   
“You better come visit.” He laughed as you threw your arms around him and held your brother close.   
“I promise.” You pulled back, kissed his cheek again, then turned on your heel and started to run back. Your bags hit your sides and pulled on your shoulder but you couldn’t think of anything else that the excitement in your heart.   
Ori was already inside, but when you ran in, you ran into Throin, of all people.   
“[y/n]? I thought you had left. Did you forget something?” The king looked around, his eyes full of curiosity. You were glad you had seen him first since it was his kingdom after all.   
“Can- can I stay?” You panted, your cheeks glowing red as you look up at him. “Can I stay and be with Ori?” You clarify, raising a hand to run it through your hair. The king looked you up and down before smiling widely.   
“Of course you may stay. Now, you are family.” He smiles at you, before turning and walking back from the way he came, his cloak billowing behind him. You were about to run towards Ori room when Thorin called your name. You turned, seeing him looking back at you.   
“You may want to tell Nori of your relationship with his brother.” He chucked, making you frown.   
“Why?” You called back.   
“Last time I heard, the company had a bet.” He called, turning to walk away again.   
Your cheeks glowed red at the new information but you just shook your head and shot down the hallway. You prayed to the gods that he went straight back to his room since you wanted to tell him in private.   
Arriving outside his door, you hear Dori and Nori speaking.   
“Its okay, Ori. You can still go visit them.” Doris mothing voice covered your footsteps. The door was closed, so you creeped up and press your ear to the door, instantly hearing Oris sobs.   
“Come on, its not like shes dead.” Nori’s words obviously made little difference as you hear Ori sob harder.   
Taking a step back, you smile to yourself before reaching up and knocking at the door.   
There was a pause, then two sets of footsteps approached the door and opened the door. You could tell Ori must have been at the bed judging by the distance they had walked, so you were careful to stand out of the sight of him.   
Dori and Nori appeared, their eyes widening as you give them a shy wave then press your finger to your lips, signalling for them to be quiet. Nori’s face broke out into a wide and somewhat wicked smile as you turned to his older brother. Dori seemed to take a little longer to process what must have happened but when he did, he smiled sweetly at you.   
“Ori, Nori and I have to go to a meeting.” Dori gave you a wink as he and Nori left the room, closing the door so it wasn’t suspicious.  
They nodded to you and started to walk away, but you remembered what Thorin had said, so ran up and tapped Nori on the shoulder. He turned around, a smirk on his lips.   
“Thorin said the company had a bet. What on?” You ask, keeping your voice hushed so not to spoil the surprise. Dori shot Nori a look of disapproval but you could tell he was pleased you were here. Nori just laughed and placed a hand on your shoulder.   
“We bet on whether you and him were together.” Nori playfully shoves your shoulder as his brother hit his. With that, they turn and walk away.   
Your cover your bright red cheeks with your hands before turning and smiling at the door.   
Walking up, you slowly open the door and step inside.   
Ori was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Wrapped around his hands was the scarf you had knitted for him. You smiled at the memory.   
You walk up silently so you were at the edge of the bed, your hands behind your back, smiling widely.   
“It’s a scarf, not a handkerchief.” You giggle, bouncing on your heels as you grasped your hands behind your back.  
Oris whole body froze.   
“[y/n]?” Ori dropped the scarf and turned to look at you. His eyes were wide with confusion and a flicker of hope. You glance down and smile to yourself.   
“I was wondering, if you would be okay if I maybe stayed. Here. With you?” You look up at him with pleading eyes.   
A heartbeat of a second passed and Ori scrambled to his feet and ran at you, wrapping his arms around your waist and spun you around.   
“Yes!” He cried out, you could hear the pure joy in his voice as he placed you back on your feet and pressed his lips to yours in a deep and passionate kiss.   
During the kiss, he lifted you up again, to which you’re wrapped your legs around his torso and your arms around his neck as he walked over to the bed and sits down so you were on his lap.   
His lips left yours as you opened your eyes to see he was staring at you with a dazed expression. You knew he couldn’t believe that you were here with him and you knew he didn’t think he would ever see you again. You smiled at him, gently cupping his cheek and leaning forward to press your forehead against his.   
“My one.” You whisper, knocking your nose against his as he let out a shuddering breath before smiling widely at you.   
“My one and only.” He breaths.


End file.
